Dreams
by SaLTndPepper
Summary: This story happens a year after Natara and Mals wedding, they have a what it seems like the perfect story, great couples, friends and colleagues, but there's something bothering Natara. She thinks that there's still something missing... -Sequel to Delusions, new characters and Centerscore gang will still be here
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so here's the sequel to Delusions :) exams ended so I kind of had time to sort and write this chapter. I don't when the others are coming because I'm kind of having a hard time actually writing them. My chapter uploads will be later than my uploads of Delusions. So please be patient :) oh and of coursem review replies kind of helps me think :P so every comment would be very well appreciated. thank you and enjoy reading. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Dreams…_

In scientists eyes are internal manifestations of the desires of human subconscious. It may be gullible and ultimately impossible for other people, but putting it in layman's term… it's what we really want, but because of the numerous distractions we have in this life, we tend to forget about it and never remember it.

_**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams**_

Morning sunshine greets your eyes as its ray's glows from your window, birds start to hang out your window and serenade you with their sweet songs. You listen to them and as soon as they're finished, you roll and stretch your arms, searching for a pillow to cover your head. You groan when you hear footsteps slowly making their way into the now bright room.

**Mal**: Good morning sleepyhead.

**Natara**: Go away Mal.

He chuckles and slowly approaches you. You keep on lying on your front when you feel the bed lower as he sits on his space.

**Mal**: Very sweet greeting… Never thought of you to be the grumpy late riser. That was supposed to be.

He leans and plants a kiss on your forehead. And you feel an involuntary smile on your face. You roll so that you are now facing him and reach for his neck. You tangle your finger around them and suddenly grab Mal down. He laughs as his fast reflex reacts to have his arms on your sides just in time to support his weight.

**Mal**: Whoa there… I'm heavier than you think.

You giggle and look at his deep blue eyes. You are stunned as your mind takes you back to that wonderful night watching the sun shine the whole beach with your friends, family and husband.

**Mal**: You okay?

He said, concern painted all over his face. You smile at him and slowly bring your lips to meet his.

**Natara**: More than okay.

You smile at him and start to get up. You comb your hair with your hands as Mal sits besides you and inhales deeply.

**Natara**: What's with the deep sigh?

**Mal**: Nothing, I just realized that…

He pauses for a while and turns to you.

**Mal**: Time really flies when you get what you wish for.

He looks at you and flashes that grin you'll trade the world for. Your cheeks burn, you bury your face on the pillow for him not to see.

**Natara**: Yes it does, I still can't believe it's been a year.

You look at you finger and fiddle with the round thing that's around it.

**Natara**: Is this what you wished for?

Mal: Hmmmm.

He closes his eyes and leans at the bed with his arms placed at the back of his head for support. He stares blankly at the ceiling.

**Mal**: It's more than what I wished for actually. Now I believe that miracles do happen.

And you feel more blood come to your already heated cheeks as he smiles at you.

**Mal**: Come on, we don't to be late for the DA's wedding.

He gets up and leaves you hanging. Breathless and speechless by his words. You smirk at yourself as you watch him stroll triumphantly out the door.

_That guy never fails to amaze anyone. And that guy is mine._

* * *

You arrive at the church early enough to scan through the guest lists. As you expect, most of the guests are those at the peak of society. Philanthropist businessmen and families of known lawyers, even the mayor; none other than Seth Holland is invited. Mal snorts as soon as he sees the name.

**Natara**: He's the district attorney Mal, what would you expect?

**Mal**: Yeah yeah, if that's the case, I wonder where he'd been last time the DA had a wedding.

You punch Mal as he laughs beside you.

**Mal**: Don't worry, it'll be our secret, even I would hire a one-day-operation-Holland-gone team so that he wouldn't be able to attend my special occasion.

This time, as hard you try to suppress your laughter; you just can't help it and join him. It's true that you kind of talked to your dad to keep the so-called mayor busy enough in 1 day.

**Natara**: By the way, why is their wedding so sudden? I didn't know that their relationship has gotten this deep already.

**Mal**: Sudden huh, then what would call our wedding?

You raise your brow to him

**Natara**: Serious here Mal.

He gives you a mocking grin but holds his hands up as you give him an ice cold glance.

**Natara**: We've known each other for 2 years Malachi.

He snorts as soon as you say his first name.

**Mal**: Not the first name. Okay okay I got it. It's actually not sudden; Oscar and I have been talking about it since they had their 3 month celebration. He already proposed as early as the 2nd month, Sandra requested to wait because she got very busy during those times, you know her deal. But then the unexpected baggage arrived last month…

He continues to tell you things that you missed, but you half listen to him as you are taken back to that fuzzy night where you had the strangest dream.

You hear a cry and slowly approach where it is coming from. You stumble upon a close room; your training kicks in as your hand reflexes to your holster. You slowly turn the knob and to your surprise, you see a child sobbing. You slowly approach him and get stunned when you're close enough to see his face. He looks at you with deep blue eyes, like the ocean, it's sparkling because of the tears that are rolling on his face, his hair is blonde and skin is quite tanned. He turns to you and those eyes glow with recognition. He stops sobbing and a smile is starting to form on his cheeky face. He stretches his cute little hands, trying very hard to reach you, to your surprise, you extend your hands to him… slowly reaching for those fingers… But before they touch, you are taken back to the present time when you feel a squeeze.

**Mal**: Nat?

**Natara**: Oh… Uh… Sorry, I was thinking of something.

**Mal**: What is it?

He holds your face and forces you to look into his eyes.

**Mal**: You can tell me…

You smile at him, telling him that you're okay and this matter can wait. He nods at you, though the concern is still there, he smiles back and you give him a peck on the lips as thanks for being the understanding husband that he is.

* * *

Guests are starting to arrive and go to their assigned sits. Looking around, you spot a tanned boy, searching the room in panic and about to cry, you approach him.

**Natara**: Why is a cute little boy roaming around here? Are you lost?

When he turns around, you are stunned for a couple of seconds. The boy has the same brown eyes as Oscars. Everything about him is his. An exact replica.

**Boy**: I lost my daddy.

The boy starts to sniff and you reach for your handkerchief.

**Natara**: It's gonna be ok, we _will_ find him. What's your name?

The boy looks at you as you wipe his tears and smiles.

**Omar**: I'm Omar Santos. My _papa's _name is Oscar Santos.

You hold his hands and go low enough to be at the same eye level as his.

**Natara**: You're gonna be alright. You say your dad is the district attorney right? Now I'm sure he's a brave brave man and as his son. You should be too.

You smile sweetly at him and he stops sobbing, just it time for Mal to arrive and step-in.

**Mal**: Hey there beautiful. What do we have here?

You turn to him to answer.

**Natara**: He's looking for his dad.

Mal looks at the little kid and lowers down, as if offering his back.

**Mal**: Hop on! One missing daddy coming up.

The boy gives you as hesitant look and you give him a reassuring smile. He hops on Mals back and when he stands up, Omar giggles and grasps Mals hair.

**Mal**: Ow ow, hey there little buddy; you don't want my head to be bald don't you.

Omar smiles at him and places his arms around his neck; you trail behind them as Mal takes him to Oscar's room. You stare at how Mal plays with Omar while walking, he intentionally drops his hanky and bows down to pick it up, he make sure he holds Omar legs so that he won't come off as Omar screams in delight, as if the way you would while riding a roller coaster. You hear Mal chuckle and groan at the same time as Omar tightens his grip on Mals neck. You laugh softy at the scenery.

_He's just like a real daddy._


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thank you very much for those kind reviews :) I don't know what to say, then again, you guys saved me from a writer's block XD Here's the second chapter, replies after this! Sit back, relax and enjoy~ Reviews makes uploading faster and writing more inspiring XD**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**You are now Detective Mal Fallon**_

While driving along the busy night-life streets of San Francisco, you can't help but steal a glance once in a while at Natara, who is on your side looking all-sleepy. You glower in amusement and have a difficult time focusing on the road when she's looking this cute; you even snicker because from time to time, her heads drops from exhaustion.

_Heh… I've never seen her this tired but too cute and beautiful at the same time…_

You mutter to yourself. It's really been a long week, not just for you two, but also for the whole department, though major crimes like killing and other cases that involves psychos lied low, various reports on stealing and scandals are emerging, your table already looks like a miniature San Francisco because of the papers that are starting to tower over it. Ken complains about them a lot, saying that he can't spend time with Amy, who's been busier than ever collecting data on locations and information about suspects. Even Kai stopped bothering you about his fan fictions, and is unbelievably glued to his computer just to finish what they have at the crime lab, Blaise and Jeremy on the other hand are working on a case regarding some drug dealers, though the absence of Flores cartel decreased drug dealings, some are just persistent on trying to build another cartel… Not to mention Oscar and Sandra's wedding, which kind-of ate all of your time.

As the red light flashes, you hit on the break as soft as possible to preserve the sight of the now- sleeping Natara. You try very hard to control yourself from looking at her, but you just can't, given that you don't usually see her beaten by work like this. You carefully get your phone and take a picture of her. You see your reflection, grinning on the screen when you stare are her image.

_She really raises the ordinary to extraordinary._

A deep sigh escapes your teeth as you give in, and take the time to scrutinize the serenity of her face. You smirk at yourself with pride, because you know that this girl, beauty and brains, now belongs to you.

_Natara Fallon. Nothing sounds better._

A hair gets out of place and you lean to put it behind her ears. You don't notice how close you are until you feel her warm breath. Something inside you awakens as the warmness spread from your face to all over your body, sending electricity to every inch of you. It shocks you even more when your gaze goes to her lips. Picture of you kissing and feeling every part of them floods your mind. It takes all your will to stop your now overly-heated cheek from leaning in and touch your lips to her…

_Mal… Self-control…_

You are saved when other cars start to blast their honks because it's already a green light, causing Natara to wake up. As her eyes open, you quickly settle yourself down and drive.

_Too close…_

* * *

You arrive at your new home. Both of you agreed to relocate somewhere in between Centerscore and San Francisco, because you wanted to visit Cynthia once in a while and still have a decent travel time to the precinct. Now that you are Captain and with the cooperation of the lowered crime rate, visiting her is not that hard. Former Captain, Maria Yeong, had to step down five months ago because of her family moving to another location. Jennifer decided it's the best for their daughter who still suffers from the trauma that the incident not-too-long ago brought.

The house you bought has two floors and a garage. The first floor contains the living room with two small couches, one long couch and a table in front of the TV with home theater speakers that Neha gave as her wedding gift, stating that you'll thank her someday for it. You snort at her memory and remember about Natara wanting this space to be just like your apartment. Saying that she wants the ambiance to be when you first met. The kitchen's at the far back of the floor while the dining space serves as the separator for it and the living space. You decided to have one long table, just in case some of your folks or Natara's decide to show up.

The second floor has four rooms. Masters bedroom, guest room, entertainment room and one "still" vacant room. Natara insisted on it and you just can't refuse her. Each room has bathrooms, and the master has the largest, with a tub. It also has a bed, big enough for you and Natara to not miss each other while sleeping. To the right of it is a terrace, only having a glass door as the separator. You picked the tallest house in this area because you wanted the view from the terrace to be like that magical night when the sun rose and she officially became yours. In the evening, a picturesque of the San Francisco's lights playing with your eyes awaits you.

You hang your jacket and holster at the stand beside your couch and let yourself fall down on it. Natara giggles when she hears the subtle thud from your fall. You look at her and she flashes the teasing grin you very well know before turning for the stairs. Each step she takes makes a piece of your mind go blank, until you find yourself drawn to her, hypnotized by the way she sway her hips while going up the stairs. You don't notice that you're already up and following her until you enter your room.

_Damn…_

Was all you can say.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, there's a click of the bathrooms knob. It slowly opens and Natara, already in her night gown emerges. You feel your jaw drop as soon as you see how the gown perfectly fits her slender body.

_Breath Mal. Breath._

Natara smiles at you and you quickly close your mouth and clear your throat.

**Mal**: You done?

**Natara**: Yup. Are you going to have a shower too?

**Mal**: Do you want to come with me?

Grinning at her mischievously, you get up and walk towards her.

**Natara**: If you offered before, maybe I considered it.

She flashes you her own version of your grin.

**Mal**: Damn. Why didn't I think about that?

You snap your fingers and fake a disappointed look. This time, she's the one who rolls her eyes.

**Natara**: Well, are you going or not?

**Mal**: Going going, I don't want my gorgeous wife to be the only one smelling fresh.

You touch her cheek, and as if on cue, it heats under your hands as it brightens up.

**Natara**: Wife… I don't think I'll ever be used to that.

**Mal**: Well, you should start now. Or do you prefer Missis Fallon instead?

You hear her snicker softly.

**Natara**: Tempting… But no. I prefer Natara…

**Mal**: Aaawww, you…

**Natara**: Natara Fallon… why would anyone like to be called Missis. Besides than it being mouthful, I love my name.

She inserts, cutting you before you could even think of something to say.

**Natara**: Now why don't you take a shower already, I could already smell something. And you don't want your gorgeous wife to wait, do you?

She wrinkles her nose and you scoff at her command, but nevertheless do as you're told while rolling your eyes at her.

_**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams**_

Sitting in front of the mirror, you comb your hair, trying to dry it before you go for the sheets it. When that memory comes back to you again. That night. The child. His eyes. Those little hands trying to reach you. That feeling you had towards him.

Then you hear the door open. You blink and come to your senses just in to see a reflection on Mal, looking all Adonis, half-naked and ripped through the mirror. He sees you spying at him and he gives you _that _mischievous smile. He starts to walk with only a towel around his waist towards you. You get to your feet and face him.

**Natara**: Hmmm I love that scent.

You tease, taking in his manly aroma and circle your hands around his neck.

**Mal**: Only the scent?

He pouts and you glower at how adorable he is. You tiptoe and touch your lips against his to answer the question. Then you feel something inside you tingle when he groans under your lips. He turns both of you and pushes you against the wall, completely closing your gaps. You feel his warm body against yours and your hands find a lock of his hair to grasp. He starts to plant kisses on your neck to your ears and going back to where they started, stopping to lick at your most sensitive places. His intensity increases to the point that he didn't even bother to part his lips from yours to take off your night gown. You laugh softly under him when you hear your gown ripping. He stops and looks at you, eyes burning. Just like the first time.

**Natara**: I loved that gown.

**Mal**: Uhh sorry about that.

He gives you and apologetic look still with those burning but leans again, this time to your ears to whisper, his sexy voice triggering your inner self to jerk up from its deep sleep.

**Mal**: But what I love most is what's underneath it.

He lips finds yours again, but this it's more passionate. Like a prisoner who sees the light after a long time of darkness… _Yearning_. _Craving_. _Needing_.

* * *

**Hazel,**

thank you for your thoughts :) I did what you said in this chapter :D hope you'll enjoy it!**  
**

**Jade,**

then again, thank you for that very kind review XD I loved your newly uploaded one shot!

**bugreid,**

LOL XD thank you for the enthusiasm for this sequel, I'll try my best to make every chapter as interesting as possible :)

**Molly, Malia and Niekawow,**

thank you! hope this chapter will be good enough XD i'm quite not confident with it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 to end the week XD I'm finding it harder to think something to write nowadays, maybe because of the piling school works, and stress grades. ugh. anyway thank you thank you for reading and leaving reviews :) they really help me especially during these times. Review replies after the chapter. Enjoy~ and drop some reviews! :)))**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_**You are now Detective Mal Fallon**_

You wake up hazily, with a smile formed on your face you remember what happened last night. You roll and extend your arms, expecting for something warm to welcome them. When you feel nothing, you rub your eyes and scan the room. Your eyes land at the terrace, and there, you see her. Looking so gorgeous, with only a blanket covering her perfect body. You let time pass for a couple of seconds to admire the view then slowly get up, pick up your boxer from last night, walk towards her and sneakily snake your arms around her.

**Mal**: Good morning Hun.

You kiss her cheek and she smiles while closing her eyes.

**Natara**: Good morning.

You let the silence conquer the morning as you both stare at the horizon, waiting for the sun to rise majestically.

**Natara**: Mal?

**Mal**: Hmm?

She bites her lip, looking unsure whether to tell you what's in her mind or not. You spin her around and cup your hands to her chin, forcing her to look up and through your eyes.

**Mal**: What's bothering you?

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath

**Natara**: It's been a year since we got together…

She pauses, as if testing the atmosphere; you keep your gaze straight at her, making sure that she knows that you are listening.

**Natara**: Have you thought about having kids?

Silence looms over you again as neither of you dare to say something. The only sound lingering is the whisper of the cool morning breeze. Natara stares at you, serious and thoughtful and patiently waiting for your response.

**Mal**: No, not really.

You answer her honestly, because all this year all you've been thinking of is how to spend every minute and every second with her. She turns back to the horizon. And you can feel something building.

**Natara**: Ok.

She answers back as she continues to stare blankly ahead.

* * *

You drive your way to the precinct quietly, and you know that you gave the wrong answer. Since that "ok", she hasn't said anything. You were getting worried and about to say something when she finally speaks.

**Natara**: Sorry about the having-a-child talk.

You park at the sideway and position yourself to look at her.

**Mal**: No Nat, you don't have to say sorry. Yes you have a point that it's been a year. But…

You bite your lip, assessing her reaction. Gauging whether it's still safe to continue what you are about to say. You look at her chocolate brown eyes, as if asking for permission. Her eyes lock to yours with face unreadable, not a hint of frustration nor disappointment, just a face that sends an "I'm listening signal". You sigh deeply and prepare yourself for the words that you are about to say.

**Mal**: What I'm trying to say is, I haven't thought about having a kid because, I wanted to have you for myself for a little while. I don't want to sound selfish but if that's the only way to put it, then I'll gladly accept it. The past three years that we've known each other, two-thirds of it I spent regretting every second that I didn't let you know how much I love you, didn't let you feel it, and didn't hold you sooner.

You keep your eyes on her face which stays the way they are as she listens intently.

**Mal**: That's the half of the story. The other half is due to the fact that I didn't have a father figure to follow on during my growing days. I'm scared… No, fearful as hell, that I can't be a great father nor even a father putting it bluntly. That they'll end up feeling what I felt towards Jacob. Hatred and disappointment.

You pause to catch the breath that you lost because of the words even you can't believe that you are capable of saying.

**Mal**: That I can't give them enough fatherly love because I never experienced it, never had one. I saw those nights where mom used to be worried as fuck because Jacob was late or totally wasn't home. Those nights where she cried because of the fights we had, and I just can't bear seeing that same scene, especially with you crying. I promised to give you smiles, good memories, not those kinds of memories.

You unlock your eyes and stare down, feeling the now-getting-hard grip of your hands on the wheel. Another silence takes over but you keep your stare down. Then you feel Natara hugging you, burying her face on your shoulders.

**Natara**: You are not never going to be Jacob. And I know that you are going to be better than him, our kids-to-be will be full of pride to know that you are their father.

Your grip loosens as your let your arms work their way around Natara, hugging her back.

**Natara**: Jacob loves you more than you gave him credit for. He may have done it the wrong way, but we have our owns ways right? He got you safe back here, safe back to me and everyone else who loves you, even if it meant giving his own. And for me, that alone proves how much love he had for you. Unconditionally, that he is willing to sacrifice anything, even his own life.

As much as you try to hold back, the tears deceive you and they start to roll on your face. Natara keeps on hugging and loving you, that warm feeling that keeps your heart beating. The only feeling that can give you light in your darkest nights. You both stay put for a moment before you start to move, slowly breaking the hug. You hold your hands up, asking for a minute and she complies by settling down her seat. You look above to stop the tears as she gets her hanky and wipe them, and then she offers it to you smiling.

**Natara**: If ever you decide to continue.

You laugh at the same time when you realize that it's the same gesture you gave her a year ago.

**Natara**: I didn't know you can cry. Who would have known that tough-go-with-the-gut _Captain_ can cry?

You scoff at her but smile at the same time.

**Mal**: Things you do to me.

* * *

**Malia**,

aawww thank you very much for the boost of confidence :) i'm glad you loved that last chapter. don't hesitate to give your thoughts on this one too

**Niekawow**,

yes it is :) nothing's better than a Maltara fluff, but Molly writes fluffier than anyone else XD

**Hazel**,

Thank you! :) hope you'll like this one

**Molly**,

thank you very much XD i'm regaining my confidence because of all the reviews, I dunno why I get nervous writing every chapter for Dreams compared to when I was writing Delusions o.o

**April**,

thank you! :))

**Jade**,

hope you'll get over the writers block! With such talent i'm positive that you will anytime soon XD thank you very for your support. I will continue reading you new fan fict as soon as I am done with some stuff :)

**bugreid**,

Lol you reviews really makes me smile you know that? thank you thank you thank you very much, you don't know how much they mean to me XD oh and i'm not going to involve them in a wreck this early lol, i don't wanna start the story sad XD


	4. Chapter 4

**CoD day is uploading day! yay :)) can't wait to play the episode, and I'm dying for Maltara moments. Thank you for those who read my Songfic :P although according to some Eliminator I violated a rule, but then I won't delete the story nor delete its lyrics because I know many readers don't know the song and won't be able to relate it with the story. Anyway, here's 4 and just like the usual review replies after it :) have fun~ and points of improvements or any reviews would be very much appreciated :P**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams**_

Since that conversation with Mal in the car, he became sweeter, because he said that he's _not yet_ ready for a child, you both agreed to have one after a year. As the day goes by, he made you feel the kind of love that no one may have been capable of giving to someone; even your first, Marco Torres. You met him in college, during your nerdy days. He was the star athlete of the football club. Kind, sweet and other typical characteristics a girl would surely like in a guy. As hard as it was back then to believe, you became the envy of the university when he asked you out and confessed that you were also his first love. You don't notice how many minutes you've been staring at the empty space, playing with your pen until Mal comes in.

**Mal**: Knock. Knock.

He fakes a knocking gesture and flashes that to-die-for smile. You return it with a grin.

**Natara**: Yes?

**Mal**: The Captain wants to see you.

He grins back at you mockingly, you roll your eyes at him and get up, slowly approaching him.

**Natara**: Really now?

As soon as you got closer, your hands find his tie and you naughtily play with it.

**Natara**: Well, you can tell Captain that I'm busy, and he needs to have a reservation to have some time with me.

He catches your mood and playfully snakes his one arm around your waste to pull you closer. He looks directy in your eyes and you drown in them. He gives you the smile you can't get enough of before planting a soft kiss on your lips.

**Natara**: Mmmm, on the other hand, maybe I could spare some time to see that captain of ours.

He laughs under you and lets you go.

**Natara**: Did I do a great job with the paper works that made me deserve that kiss.

**Mal**: Nah, it's actually the opposite, I thought you needed some kind of inspiration to finish those.

He cocks head to your papers, which are already quite unorganized on your table. You snort at the pile and Mal laughs at you. You shoot him a piercing glare.

**Natara**: Very helpful, _captain_.

**Mal**: Oooohhh, Someone is getting pissed.

He laughs harder and you decide to turn around to get back at your desk. He quickly catches your shoulder and spins you like a ballerina.

**Mal**: I'm just teasing, you should really see yourself in a mirror, and you look more stressed than a street sweeper after a street party.

You raise your brows at him and his face changes from playful to concern. You relax yours and he gives you a sweet smile.

**Mal**: Now how about we grab something to eat? Sean's maybe? Then I'll help you with that mess?

As much as you try to stay mad at him, you just can't bear it when he is looking all puppy eyes at you. An unwanted smile forms on your cheek and his answer smile is triumphant.

**Mal**: Shall we?

Mal extends his palm for you to hold and you gladly take it, he then kisses your hand while those ocean blue eyes drown every part of your sanity, this makes you blush scarlet.

* * *

On the way to Sean's, you flip through the files that you brought with you, hoping that somehow you could see something in them.

**Mal**: I'm jealous.

**Natara**: What? Why?

He cocks his head to the now scattered papers on your lap.

**Mal**: You always bring them anywhere.

**Natara**: Hmmm is that so. Park here.

**Mal**: Why? You have something to do here?

**Natara**: Just park.

You order with authority and he complies. As soon as the car stops, you face him and lean in to rush your lips on his.

**Natara**: Now tell me, do these papers make you jealous?

**Mal**: Hmmmmm, maybe?

You roll your eyes at him as he steals a peck on your cheek, and you feel your blood rush onto it.

**Mal**: I love it when you blush that way.

He gives you a sweet smile and resumes driving.

* * *

Mal parks in his usual spot; like that particular part of the road is his. He turns off the ignition and quickly goes to open your door.

**Mal**: After you _seniora_.

He flashes a playful smile before actually bowing down and gestures his hand towards the entrance. You giggle and playfully slap him.

**Mal**: Ouch. I'm sorry Ma'am, please don't dismiss me, I'll promise to do well next time.

**Natara**: Really now Mal?

You say to him monotonous and raise one of your brows. He laughs and straightens up to dust his suit and offer his arms. You smile at how your arm perfectly slides in between his, like it's specially made for you.

As soon as you enter, Sean, who's helping by delivering an order, gives the plates to another waiter when he spots you two.

**Sean**: It's been a while Detective and Agent.

He approaches and gives you a warm smile.

**Sean**: Or should I say… Mister and Missis Fallon. What a piece bro.

He pats Mal on the back and shares a grin with him.

**Mal**: She's not just a piece, she's the whole part. It's quite sudden eh?

Sean scoffs at him and rolls his eyes in disbelief as if Mal told one of those aweful lines off a comedy script.

**Sean**: Are you joking me man? All of the people around the world have been waiting for you two idiots since the dawn of the time.

He smirks at Mal

**Mal**: Whatever you say dude… By the way, we were hoping to fill out stomach but looks like your place is jam packed.

**Sean**: No worries _amigo, _I'm a born boyscout so I have your usual personal space.

**Natara**: That's very nice of you.

**Sean**: Anything for such beauty.

Sean winks at you at the same time Mal nudges him.

**Mal**: Stop hitting on my wife man.

They share a laugh as Sean leads you to your table.

**Sean**: Usual spot, so I guess…

**Mal**: Usual order.

**Sean**: Aye Captain.

You and Mal stare as he happily hops back to the counter. When Mal is sure that he's gone, he takes your hand and play with it. He turns it over and playfully brushes his fingers on top. He looks at you and your eyes meet. His sapphire eyes mesmerizing every part of your consciousness.

* * *

After you're done with you meal, you ask Mal for a while as you go to the washroom. You check you hair if anything is misplaced and retouch with your blush-on and powder. You were about to head back when you bump into someone.

**Man**: Hey, are you okay?

The deep voice asks when the collision makes you stumble a little and drop some of your things.

**Natara**: Uhh yeah, no harm done.

You brush your blouse and pick up the things you dropped.

**Man**: Natara?

Surprised by the mention of your name, you look up and don't believe what you see.

**Natara**: Marco? Marco Torres?

* * *

**Malia,**

thank you very much, I was hesitating to write Mal being emotional because I was worried that I'll be out of his character XD

**Brunette Dream, Niekawow,**

Thank you! :)

**Molly,**

Am I being out of character by writing Mal that way? XD

**Hazel,**

Thank you very much! :)

**bugreid,**

lol don't cry! I don't want to be blamed for making someone cry XD well about Natara's child talk.. maybe? we'll see what I'll end up writing, depends on my mood really :P even I wasn't expecting that I'll actually right a Mal-breaking-down chapter.

And as much as I don't want any story of Maltara to end, well, they will. but I can assure you that "maybe" this story is longer than Delusions, still all depends on my mood and the ideas I think of :P PM me your suggestions maybe I can make something from them.

of course how would I forget, Thank you very much for making me smile wider again :D

**Jade,**

thank you! lol sorry for the very late PM about something, I was just shocked and kind of panicking when I read something like that o.o

**and for the two guests,**

thank you very much for taking your time to read and leave your thoughts!


	5. Chapter 5

**haven't played the lastest episode yet :( but I heard, Mal and Natara fought, anyway I won't be keeping you guys for too long :)) Here's 5, hope you enjoy reading~**

**Thak you to those who reveiwed :)  
**

**Malia,Niekawow,Jade,bugreid,Molly,Abbzcadabbz22 ,Hazel and Georgia101 XD  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_**You are now Detective Mal Fallon**_

Minutes pass when Natara asked for a while and went for the washroom. You're getting quite impatient but anxious at the same time as you take a glimpse at your watch for the fourth time.

_Five more minutes and I'll fetch her._

You put the spoon and fork at the sides and finish your drink. Another minute goes by and it seems like time is running too slow. Sighing in defeat, you slump back the chair and get your phone. You look at the photos and stare at the particular picture you took while she's sleeping serenely in the car. Memories flood back as you feel the smile that slowly makes its way on your face. The very first case you've worked together, tackling her while chasing that guy in China town. That first dinner where she discovered that Chinese takeout is more delicious than her fancy French gourmet. The being "happily married" while under cover for that town you forgot the name. The supposed-to-be confession that she thought was only a ruse during the couples retreat. The way she rolls her eyes at you. Her frown. Her smirk. Her smile.

_Heh… She really is someone who is worth the wait. Even if it's forever._

You stare at her picture for a couple more minutes. Touching the screen where her head rests in one of her hands. Staring from her eyebrows that are perfectly trimmed and shaped, to the lids that hide her chocolate brown eyes, you don't notice how long you've been fantasizing until you see the tiny numericals on the upper part of the screen.

_What's taking her so long?_

The uneasyness you feel of not seeing her gets the best out of you so you decide to ask for the bill and go after her. While heading for the washroom, you playfully flip your phone still wearing that smile on your face. Some of the customers look at you with amusement, some even think that you're being weird but you just don't care.

Moving past the crowd of customers, you slide and squeeze your way through them. When finally you reach the end of the labyrinth, you see her, with a smile that you never thought she can have. She's giggling with delight as she speaks with a guy. The guy looks just like her age and is taller than her. He's quite tanned but not as tan as her and looks like he goes to the gym everyday. His hair is blonde and he has a dimple. You don't know what happened to your feet, why they stopped approaching her and just got pinned at where they are now.

_Come on Mal, what are you doing. She's already your wife for God's sake. All you have to do is get close there and get his freaking paws off her._

You feel your teeth grit and your knuckles ball as you try very hard to calm yourself before you break the guys' nose. The last remedy you decided to sort in is close your eyes and do the breathing exercise Kai forced you to do during the night you got into a bar fight.

_Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale._

When you're sure that you are calmed down, you continue your long walk towards her.

**Mal**: Hey Nat.

You give her your best smile to conceal that feeling you can't describe even though you're very sure that you've already had many times before.

**Natara**: Oh Mal, hey.

She smiles back at you, but it's not the same smile she wore while in the midst of conversation with this guy.

**Mal**: Uhh yeah, it's been a while since you left our table.

**Natara**: Oh yeah, I'm very sorry. I stumbled upon an old friend on my way back.

She turns to the guy and introduces you

**Natara**: Marco, this is Mal Fallon, my husband.

She snakes her arm around your waist and you do the same.

**Natara**: Mal, Marco Torres. He's a friend, way back my college days.

You offer him your hand for a hadshake and he takes it.

**Mal**: Mal Fallon.

**Marco**: Marco Torres.

While your eyes stay locked at each other, you feel the tension building as your grips tighten a little, like two lions glaring before a fight for a lioness. Waiting who will strike first...

Until he smiles...

**Marco**: So this is the guy you've been telling me about. Nice to finally meet you bro. Marco Torres, we met way back in college, when Natara was still a nerd.

You feel his grip loosen as he teases Natara.

**Marco**: No doubt he'll take care of you alright.

Natara gives him a warm smile.

**Natara**: Oh you don't have an idea.

They share a laugh as you stand there, speechless and clueless on what they just said and were talking about. You turn to Natara and raise one of your brows.

**Mal**: What am I missing here?

Natara shrugs as Marco answers your question.

**Marco**: Chill bro, we didn't talk about anything against you. And I bet Natara here would break anything and everything in me that she can if I ever did. In fact, it sounded like she won a lottery everytime she talks about you.

Natara slaps him, but it looks like he didn't feel anything. You look at Natara and she gives you a "dont-believe-him" stare while looking all embarassed. This triggers a part of your brain to dig in on what they talked about.

**Mal**: Is that so? Now I'm more curious on what my beautiful wife told you.

As if on cue, Natara's cheek blushes

**Mal**: Not that I'm carrying my own chair, but I _am _I'm pretty awesome.

You grin at him and he points at you while laughing.

**Marco**: Well, can't contest on that, Natara's with you and I know her, I believe in her judgement. Such woman surely deserves such man.

You grin at each other as Natara butts-in

**Natara**: Hello? I'm right here. Talking about me, in front of me is not very acceptable.

You guffaw in unison at the same time Natara rolls her eyes.

**Mal**: Looks like we found a common ground Nat, you can't blame us.

**Natara**: Whatever.

She says grumpily but she still can't hide that blush getting redder.

**Natara**: Oh look at the time!

She fakes a surprised look as you feel her her nails dig through your suit. You laugh secretly.

**Mal**: Duty calls, nice to meet you Marco.

**Marco**: You too, and Nat, don't be stranger.

You give him a farewell handshake and turn for the exit. Natara waves for the last time before entering the car.

**Mal**: That guy is something.

**Natara**: Tell me about it.

You start the ignition and drive, on the way to the precinct.

_**You are now Marco Torres**_

Waving good bye to the happy couple, you reach in your pocket and retrieve your phone to dial a familiar number. After three rings, a voice welcomes you and asked about your flight.

**Voice**: Marco. So how's your little visit?

**Marco**: It's just starting. I finally saw _her _again.


	6. Chapter 6

**To make up for the very late updates :) I'll upload this chapter earlier than usual lol my review reply was also very brief so I'll reply to them properly and include the reply to those who also reviewed for the 5th chapter XD thank you very much for bearing with me, I'll try uploading sooner in order for you guys to now wait that much :P Here's 6, enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_**You are now Marco Torres**_

While parking your car, you glimpse on your side mirror and see a cruiser settling just outside your destination. Then a couple comes out with the guy rushing to the passengers' side to open the girls' door. As the girl steps out, your world stops. Like everything is in slow motion and all you see is her complexion, stunningly glowing under the suns rays. She smiles at the guy as he offers his hand for her support as they enter the building. You take a deep breath.

**Marco**: This is it.

You switch off the engine and and it purrs to sleep, you brush your suit and go out. As you enter the building, a dark officer is rushing out the building and slightly collides with you.

**Ken**: Sorry pal, we have an emergency.

As he fumbles to get his keys, two more officers trail after him, a more formal man and a woman who looks like she's more masculine than the one in front of her.

**Blaise**: Chill J. It's not like it's a matter of life and death.

**Jeremy**: Technically… it is a matter of life and death, the only difference is if we don't hurry and they die, we don't die, and God knows how captain hates when that happen.

They argue while running towards the dark mans car. As soon as they leave, you continue your parade inside. Another officer approaches you, this time he's in uniform.

**Joe Bartaugh**: Yes sir? Can we help you?

He asks politely, you stop on your tracks to ask for directions

**Marco**: Is Agent Natara Williams here?

**Joe Bartaugh**: Oh… straight ahead, then you'll be in the other room which is the detectives space. You'll find the captains room on the farthest right, the cubicle in frony of that is hers.

**Marco**: Thank you officer.

**Joe Bartaugh**: No prob, I'm glad to be of help.

You excuse yourself and follow his instructions. Stopping just by the entrance of her cubicle, you see the sign.

_Agent Natara Williams Fallon_

You stare at her busy figure and smile to yourself.

_Even if she's busy, she's still breath takingly stunning._

As she stretches, her eyes fall onto you in surprise. You smile.

**Marco**: Hey Nat.

**Natara**: Hey Marco, what brings you here? Have a seat.

She waves her hand to the empty chair in front of her and you do as you're told.

**Marco**: I was wondering if we could grab lunch together. Since my meeting is scheduled at two in the afternoon, I thought that maybe we should do some catching up.

You look into her eyes and see an exact replica of yours. Even though they already stared at you for how many times already, you can't help but still be mesmerized by them, land to land merging in this moment.

**Natara**: Hmmm, It's been a while indeed. Sure, I'll just notify the captain.

**Marco**: Sure.

You feel a smile that you can't explain on your face as she makes her way out the door.

_**You are now Captain Mal Fallon**_

Looking into Ken's case, you rub your temple and have another sip of your coffee. You were about to slump back and maybe grab a nice power nap whemn you hear a knock on the door. You huff and straighten yourself, making sure that you look like a captain, before answering.

**Mal**: Come on in.

As the door opens, Natara comes in and you feel your stress fly out the window. You don't need to look into the mirror to see how wide your smile is as she strides to the chair in front of you.

**Mal**: Yes Agent? Can I help you?

She scowls at you.

**Natara**: Very funny Mal.

You feel the tug of your lips as your grin gets wider. You stand and approach her before she sits on the chair. You lean in and barely brush your lips to hers reminding yourself that you're still at work.

**Mal**: I'm just teasing my undeniably gorgeous wife.

She wraps her hands around your neck and tiptoes to kiss you again. You feel a shiver building up your spine as soon as her soft lips touch yours. It takes all of your will to stop yourself from deepening this kiss.

**Mal**: Mmm. Just what I need.

Your mouth finds hers again and her hands grip a lock of your hair. Before your animal instinct take over, you unwillingly part your lips. You close your eyes and savor her sweet, soft lips.

**Mal**: Hmmm. I wonder what I did to deserve such kiss from such beautiful wife?

Your eyes flutter open just in time to see her flush scarlet.

**Natara**: I'm wondering that too. Catch some psychos maybe?

**Mal**: That's worth rewarding indeed.

You share a grin and she grabs you by the collar for your eyes to meet. Water and land.

**Natara**: I just missed my husband, can I not visit him from time to time.

You grab her waist as a mischievous smile finds their way to your face.

**Mal**: Really now?

You were about to lean again but she quickly snatches the car keys from your suits' pocket

**Natara**: Gotcha.

She backs away and shows you the keys triumphantly. You smirk and roll your eyes at her as she celebrates.

**Mal**: Very nice, you seduce your all-too-willing husband in the midst of working hours just to snatch his car keys. How sweet.

She laughs and strides back to you

**Natara**: You really are my husband, and I promise to make it up to you later for all the teasing and seducing.

**Mal**: Sure sure, what else can I do.

You turn back for your table again and sit comfortably.

**Mal**: What do you need the keys for anyway? We just got here.

**Natara**: Now that you mention it, someone asked me to lunch, and sides than asking for the car, I'm also here to ask permission.

**Mal**: And who is this guy? So I could break his nose for asking my wife out.

You start to crack your knuckles and fake a frow your brows, faking an angry look.

**Natara**: Mal.

She commands and just like that your mask breaks.

**Mal**: Ok ok, but can you at least tell me who he is? Or she is?

**Natara**: Marco. The one I introduced you the other day.

**Mal**: Oh. That guy.

**Natara**: Yes.

**Mal**: Hmmmm, now I'm starting to think that he likes you.

Natara playfully slaps you

**Mal**: Ow!

**Natara**: I am your wife Mal, even if all the guys you know likes me, they can't have me because somebody already owns me.

**Mal**: True true, and they can expect their sorry butts to be sore if I find out they're hitting on you.

**Natara**: So you're giving me permission to have lunch with him?

**Mal**: Yes.

She gives you a quick peck and thanks you as she hops out the door. With your keys. You smirk at yourself because of what she effect she has on you.

_**You are now Marco Torres**_

Scanning the little room, you wait patiently for Natara to return. On top of her table, you see a portrait. It's a group picture of Natara, Mal and five other people. You take it and brush your fingers at the image of Natara.

_What it will take for you to be mine again?_

You gently settle down the protrait as Natara goes back.

**Natara**: We're good to go.

She smiles triumphantly at you and you feel your lips tug on each side.

**Marco**: Really? Your captain is so considerate.

**Natara**: Of course he is.

She sits back to her chair

**Marco**: So, pick you up at twelve?

**Natara**: Sure.

You give her a smile and she returns it with a sweet one before you head for the door and out of the building.

* * *

**I'll be having a poll regarding Marco :P do you want him to be a bad bad guy or would you rather have him as a good guy? or a little of both? :)**

**Malia on 4,**Thank you very much for that very kind review on chapter 4 XD sorry I wasn't able to reply when 5 came out, it had been a busy week for me :)

**Niekawow on 4,**

Thank you :)

**Jade,**

Thank you very much, lol that guy didn't bother me anymore, and may I know what kind of drama are you sensing? ;p

**Molly,**

Thanks! lol well what can I say? besides that being the Queen of Maltara fluffyness, you're also the real world version of Mal lol

**Abbzcadabbz22 on 4,**

maybe, maybe not :) we'll see what happens

**Hazel,**

thank you! I'll try to give you more suspense XD I just need to sort out my head lol and I can't tell if your guess for the voice is correct or not lol I have many different scenes in store for that voice and they're from different characters XD

**bugreid,**

you reviews are really epic lol they make me laugh in the middle of the night! poor Marco, control yourself! don't break his nose! lol . Why do you have a bad feeling about Marco? :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Saturday is relax day :) synthesis is over! and this week is somewhat lighter than the previous week! God! time flies so fast! anyways, sorry if the story seems to be moving like a snail, so many ideas come crashing into my head that i'm kind of finding it hard to sort them and put them altogether o.o some chapters may contains polls, just like the last chapter had, and I'll appreciate every vote that I'll get :) thank you in advance, review replies at the bottom and enjoy~ here's 7**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams Fallon**_

Upon seeing the chaos, that is your desk, you decide to organize it. You pick up every paper, strategizing. Alphabetical, by case number, by date, by status or whatever comes to your mind that needs focus. It's like working on a jigsaw puzzle, formulating ways on how to put them together. The only problem is, the pieces seem like they came from different portraits. You sigh deeply and start to file them anyway.

As half of them disperse, you feel your neck crack gratifyingly as you stretch them from side to side. You were about to resume when a knock startles you making your insides slightly jump.

**Amy**: Oh… Uh… Sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you.

Brushing your suit, you compose yourself as you calm your racing heart.

**Natara**: Sure no problem, I was just arranging some stuff.

You cock your head proudly to your now-much-decent-looking desk.

**Amy**: Paper works huh.

**Natara**: As always. I'd throw a party if I get by one day without them.

You take a sit and offer her the space Marco occupied just a while ago.

**Natara**: Is Kai bothering you again?

She giggles at the suspicion

_**Amy**_: No, not really. Poor Kai, I don't even mention him, and a knife's already on top of his head.

You join her ringing voice as you let out your very own giggle

_**Natara**_: You can't blame me, when was the last time he didn't cause any trouble?

She thinks for a while, considering what you just said…

After a minute she shrugs in defeat.

_Amy_: Guess you're right.

Laughter fills the room, as she starts to calm herself and catch some breath she takes your offer and settles down the comfort the chair offers. You notice for the first time since she entered how she can't look straightly at you. You reach for the hands resting on her lap, and take the initiative to ask her.

**Natara**: Amy, is there a problem?

Her eyes shoot up. Lost and confused. As she search for words to start.

**Amy**: Have you ever thought of leaving the force? With Mal?

You release her now relaxed hands as you settle down your chair and try pick up the right words.

**Natara**: Are you…?

As your voice trails off, she takes a deep breath.

**Amy**: I am thinking of asking Ken to quit the force.

She pauses, testing the flavor of the atmosphere. You keep your eyes fixated at her, making sure that she knows that you're all ears.

**Amy**: It's because of how everyday seems like a nightmare for me. Waking up and being stuck at the crime lab while he goes to his missions which I don't and can't know what will happen. It makes me very anxious, distracted and disturbed. Knowing that he's chasing some criminal who won't hesitate to kill anyone that gets in their way. It's just that…

She stammers for words as tears are starting to threaten.

**Amy**: It's hard, knowing that I can lose him in a blink of an eye. I know we only became an item just a year now, but I am starting to think that I can't live without him. He's been such a dear when no one ever did, I wasn't aware that I could feel like this.

She ends her thoughts by sighing deeply. You give her a while to fill her lungs while you pick up your scattered thoughts because of all these feelings.

**Natara**: Amy, I can't say that I completely understand you. But yes, I've thought about it at some point while we were still dating, the thought almost became an action when he became my husband. But then I realize that you can't really take away from people what they love.

**Amy**: You can say that because you and Mal work together, on the field, what's that to compare with me being stuck here while he's risking his life out there?

**Natara**: Yes you have a point… But being out there, let's say, even if you're trained, it's a lot of effort for me and Mal to focus on our jobs if we're worried as hell with each other. It's almost impossible for us to separate, not knowing if he or I've been already shot by some psycho. We have no choice because we have to. We need to. So all we can do is trust each other and keep ourselves safe for one another. At the end of the day, it's all worth it to know that you can are capable to give such trust to you love, and it makes your bond stronger than what you can think of.

Pausing for another set of air to fill your drying lungs, you inhale deeply at the same time that you rearrange your thoughts.

**Natara**: I'm sure if you'd ask Ken, he'll have second thoughts, but he'll agree to it just to make you happy. But can you bear to look at him after taking the other thing that he loves?

Her eyes go wide with your last statement

**Amy**: The other thing that he loves?

**Natara**: Yes, it's just like you and your Data Analyzing.

Amy listens intently as you continue

**Natara**: I can't stop you from worrying, but all I can say is you should really put some more trust in him. And keep yourself safe not just for your own sake, but also his sanity.

Amy considers this for a moment, you hold your breath waiting if she's gonna take your advice. You feel your lungs function again when her lips stretches and forms a smile.

**Amy**: Thank you Natara. Guess I just needed someone to talk with.

She stands up and goes for the door; you escort her and gives her a hug.

**Natara**: Everything's gonna be alright. You know that we'll always be here, for you and for Ken.

She hugs you back and you feel her smile get even wider.

Amy: I'll keep that noted.

You release her and she gives you her final wave before completely disappearing, heading back to her sanctuary. You spin for your table when the clock catches your eye.

_**12:30**_

You quickly get your phone and see three missed calls, all from Marco. You dial him back and he answers with an anxious voice.

**Marco**: Nat? Are you alright? Do I need to get in there?

**Natara**: Oh no, I'm very sorry, a friend needed someone to talk with and I can't deprive her of that.

You hear him release his breath and relax

**Natara**: I'll be out in a while.

**Marco**: Sure, I'll be waiting.

You hang up and fix yourself before meeting him.

_**You are now Captain Mal Fallon**_

It's already half an hour pass lunch time and you're still stuck with Ken's case. They came rushing to get a warrant, saying that it might cause another life if they arrive there late. You rub your protesting stomach as it growls impatiently under your suit.

_Just a little more buddy._

You sigh and get back to work. After another half an hour, you drop your pen and let out a satisfying exhale.

_Done, at last!_

Stretching your arms, you feel your pocket vibrate.

**Voice**: Mal!

You scowl at your phone as the voice pierces thru your eardrums, making them shatter. You scratch your ear.

**Mal**: Do you really need to scream?

**Voice**: Now that you've mentioned it, I think I don't have to.

The other line goes dead, and a figure shows itself from your doorway. You feel your jaw hang open.

**Mal**: No in hell's way…

* * *

**Hazel,**

aaaww thank you! that means a lot :)

**Molly,**

you deserved it :) and i have something in store for Marco xD so thank you for bearing with the slow pace of the story

**bugreid,**

can't say i dont smile myself lol XD thinking of him as a captain makes me wanna... argh XD im gonna go crazy lol

**Jade, **

thank you :)) I'm planning to make him a regular cast, but then like I said it depends on the readers XD for their answers in the polls i gave and will be giving

**Helen,**

thank you for that kind review! and for answering the poll :))) like i said it really means a lot


	8. Chapter 8

**CoD day! God I can't wait for volume 13! :))) The last episode for volume 12 was... *speechless* the Maltara scenes kept playing in my head and it took me everything to not squel our room XD anyway, here's a longer than usual chapter, thank you for the late answers to the poll :) they are sill counted lol here's 8 enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**You are now Captain Mal Fallon**

You stand there, jaw hang opened, surprised, gaping at the figure that slowly emerges your door.

**Mal**: Why are you here?

Those chocolate brown eyes glower, amused by your expression and lack of words.

**Neha**: Gee, what a warm welcome brother-in-law.

She grins, her perfect white teeth showing causing for you to roll your eyes.

**Mal**: You should've told me you're arriving; I should've fetched you from the airport myself.

You reach and give her a hug, you feel her lips tug at each sides as she smiles sweetly.

She hugs you back

**Neha**: Now that's a warm welcome.

Just after releasing her, you look past her shoulders and laugh at the one who comes in behind, Joe, towing her bags, looking like the builders of the great pyramids with her overloaded baggage.

**Neha**: It's alright, I want to experience how to ride some cab anyway, and sides, I know how busy you can be, so I didn't want to be a cause of disturbance. What's up?

**Mal**: Nothing new, you tell me what's up.

You eye at her suspiciously from head to toe then going back down.

**Mal**: It's only a year since we last saw each other?

**Neha**: As far as I can remember, yes?

**Mal**: Feels more than a year, you look so…

You trail, raising at eyebrow and cocking your head to her direction.

**Mal**: Different.

She grins and spins, imitating a runway model that ramps to showcase a designer outfit.

**Neha**: Looks like a model?

You snort dismissing her wannabe thoughts

**Mal**: Ha! You wish, I was about to say that you're like Natara.

You guffaw while she glares and slaps you. Hard. That it makes you flinch.

**Mal**: Shees! See what I mean, you really are like her. Only difference is, you hit harder. What's up with you Mansignh girls?

Soothing the red-with-hand-print spot of your arm, you grin at her mockingly.

**Mal**: Look what you did to poor Joe, what do you need these overloaded baggages for? And what are you doing in San Francisco anyway? Vacation?

Joe salutes, requesting for dismissal before Neha sees him. You nod and he leaves for the door. Neha gives you a confused look as you try your best to stifle a laugh when you see how Joe stretches his shoulders in a circular way.

**Neha**: Who says I'm here for vacation?

She gives off a devilish smile and your eyes widen as realization hits you.

**Mal**: No.

**Neha**: Aw come on Mal, it'll only be for the meantime, just until I graduate.

**Mal**: Does Natara know about this? And I'm not about to make Raj and Anita worried for you.

**Neha**: Well… That's what you're here for.

She gives you puppy-dog eyes, like a real one waiting for some bone after a week of no meal.

**Mal**: No!

**Neha**: Please Mal… Puhleeeeease.

_Ugh why does she have to be just like Natara. These girls._

You mutter to yourself, while releasing a defeated huff. Seeing how you can't resist, she starts to squeal in delight and jump around the room like a little girl would getting her first Barbie.

**Neha**: Yes! Thank you Mal! You're such a dear I wanna steal you from Nat!

You once again roll your eyes at her, and then you feel your stomach growl to protest.

**Mal**: Just as long as you inform Raj and Anita.

**Neha**: Oh they know about it, in fact they said that it's alright as long as I'm with you and Nat.

**Mal**: Whatever you say, anyway, wanna grab some lunch?

**Neha**: Gosh! Thought you'd never ask!

You ask for a while to find Ken. She sets her bags at the empty space of your office and sits at your chair, resting her neck back. Going out your office, you take a quick scan at everyone Blaise and Jeremy talking about something while Ken is at the pantry. You approach him while he makes some coffee. He gives you a grin the moment your eyes meet.

**Ken: **Hey there pal.

You return it with your very own broad smile.

**Mal**: Hey. How's the chase.

**Ken**: N much of an action, the prick surrendered before I could introduce fist to his face.

He takes another sip as Blaise strides towards you and puts her arm around your neck, you feel your balance slipping, good thing your knees are alert enough to reflex for additional strength to support both of your weights

**Blaise**: What's up boys?

**Ken**: Hey.

**Mal**: Hey.

**Blaise**: Having a macho talk?

**Mal**: No not really, I was just asking him about the chase.

She wrinkles her nose and wipes her thumb just below it.

**Blaise**: Tsk, no sweat, bastard was too chicken to even answer back he just got to his knees and begged for us to take him.

Jeremy hovers behind her and he interjects

**Jeremy**: After all that he's done, I can't believe he'll just surrender like that.

**Blaise**: But he did, and if he has other plans, we'll be one step ahead of him.

Blaise helps herself with a cup of coffee as she makes one for Jeremy too.

**Mal**: I know I can trust that case with you guys. By the way.

You tap Ken to get his attention

**Ken**: Hmm?

**Mal**: Can you spare me your ride? Just for today?

**Ken**: Sure, what for?

**Mal**: I'll just take dear sis-in-law for lunch.

**Ken**: Speaking of, what is she doing here?

**Mal**: Oh don't remind me.

Ken understands your silent frustration as he reaches for his keys. He throws it while tou catch flawlessly.

**Mal**: Thanks!

**Ken**: Anything for an old pal! Just take care of my baby.

You nod and try your best to not laugh at your best-friend while Amy stands behind him, her arms folded to her chest and her brows furrowed, as if reading to eat someone alive.

**Amy**: Your baby?

He jumps, startled his coffee almost ruining his shirt.

**Ken**: Aaaww it's not what you think. Just give me a minute to explain, will ya?

**Amy**: I'm starting to count.

She taps her foot as droplets start to roll down Ken's cheek. He gives you an SOS look and you return it with a "good-luck" grin.

**Mal**: Thanks budd, I gotta roll, someone's waiting. And good luck.

**Blaise**: Uhh. Me too Ken.

You play with his keys, as you make your way back to the office.

* * *

It took almost all of your travel time to figure out where to take Neha. You never thought she's pickier than Natara ever was. She turned down Chinese take-out, and Sean's. In frustration, you were tempted to ask her about the Drunk Tank. Good thing you remember another place that's way down your list, it wouldn't be in your list for the first place if it weren't for Natara.

**Mal**: What do you say about French cuisine?

**Neha**: That's more like it!

**Mal**: Ah finally! Thought you'd make me take you across town!

**Neha**: Not my fault your suggestions are too… Uhhhh… boring.

**Mal**: Psssh, and you think French is what? Entertaining? Do the meats dance around your _Carbonnadeiilig_?

**Neha**: Very mature Mal

**Mal**: What? I'm just saying, if you're looking for somewhere "entertaining", then we should've headed to the Drunk Tank.

**Neha**: As if… you're too afraid that Natara will kill you if she discovers.

**Mal**: Whatever.

You dismiss her and park just outside the restaurant. You do your usual routine of going for the passenger's door and flash your good-old Fallon smile while offering your arms.

**Mal**: Shall we?

**Neha**: Well thank you sir.

She smiles and takes your offer. Funny, how this seems natural even if it's Neha, maybe because she quite resembles Natara. Before reaching the entrance, her hanky falls and she excuses herself to bow down for it. Your eyes wander around trying to find a chair for two when they fall upon scenery.

**Neha**: We good to g…

She stops in the middle of her thought and follows your stare. Both of you stand there, engrossed like moving a scenery straight out of a romance-drama movie while Natara hugs Marco with eyes closed. You groan silently feeling a twisting pain in your gut, like someone trying to slowly cut every thought… no… every reason to believe that they are really just friends. You feel her fidget as she swallows a lump in her throat.

**Neha**: Err. Rain check on lunch?

You blink as Neha breaks the moment just in time for Natara's eyes to open and fall on yours.

**Mal**: No, we gonna have to find another place

**Neha**: After you.

* * *

_**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams Fallon**_

You sit in a French diner, catching up with Marco.

**Natara**: You are a businessman? I thought you're a professional football player?

**Marco**: And I thought _you're_ a businesswoman… last time I checked, you were taking courses leading to it.

He stops and let's some wine slide down his throat.

**Marco**: I _was_ a professional football player, but then I just had to take over fathers' throne, since I'm an only child.

**Natara**: I shifted to criminal psychology. My father wasn't really thrilled about it, and we kind of had our share of arguments about it.

**Marco**: But now? Looks like he's already chill with it.

**Natara**: Yeah, it took a while. Mal was one of the reasons.

**Marco**: Hmm.

He takes another bite, wipes with the napkin an stares straight in your eyes.

**Marco**: Mal's really something.

**Natara**: Yes he is. He never left me.

**Marco**: I never left you Natara.

The sudden change of direction of your conversation takes you by surprise.

**Natara**: You did, for football.

There's a brief silence as he continues to stare at you blankly.

**Natara**: I think I need to go. Excuse me.

Before you could stand up, he holds your hands firmly on the table.

**Marco**: No. Wait. Just hear me out okay?

Your eyes fall upon his and they lock instantly, letting out a deep sigh, you settle down your chair again and give him a moment while he arranges his thoughts.

**Marco**: When I left, I left a part of me with you Nat. There was not a time where your image didn't flash in my head. I was just too high in reaching my dream to have the guts for you. I tried forgetting you, hooked up with some girls, they were great but nothing compared to you. I didn't know how to show my face after what happened, so I decided to just leave it all. Then after a while, dad told me about the business that made me remember you, to remember what we had. So I thought that this is a good way to get back to you again.

**Natara**: But I'm married Marco. I love him, and as much miracle as it is, he loves me too. More than I deserved to be loved. Nothing will ever change.

**Marco**: But I know deep down I'm still there. That we still have something.

**Natara**: We had something, but destiny made its move and here we are. You were my past; Mal is my present… and future.

You stand up at the same time he does, he looks around before grabbing you into a tight hug, and you try to brush him off. But he's stronger, making you submit. You close your eyes and think about those times where this is as natural as breathing, until he breaks it. You notice him looking past your shoulders so you follow it and stunned by the blue eyes that catches your eyes.

**Natara**: Mal.

He blinks and turns for the road. You try to rush to him but Marco quickly catches your arms and stops you.

**Natara**: Let me go Marco.

You hold his hand, trying to get his grip off you. But it's firm and he's still looking straight into your eyes.

**Marco**: I mean it Natara and I want you back. I'll take you back in whatever way I could.

As soon as he finishes, he stares at for a minute, not letting his eyes fall elsewhere. Then he lets his grip loosen and you run to the exit. Hoping to find Mal. You scan around wishing that your eyes will fall to that sea again. That precious sapphire eyes that worth everything. But your eyes fall upon nothing but busy people and cars passing by. You quickly get your phone and dial.

**Mal**: This is Mal Fallon. I'm sorry but I can't attend to you now, but you can leave a message after the beep.

_**Beep**_

And the line goes dead.

_Mal… No…_

* * *

__**Niekawow,**

thank you very much :) lol and thanks for answering to the poll even though it's late XD

**Hazel,**

I just can't help it XD I want you guys to guess the character lol sorry for the slow pacing of the story, I can't sort my head quite well these days o.o

**Molly,**

thank you! so many voices to figure out eh?

**Jade,**

Thank you for the review and thank you for yet another great fan fict you just uploaded! :)) can't wait for another chapter, why are you talented? XD

**bugreid,**

not using your account? lol :P


	9. Chapter 9

**Side story monday :)) i haven't played any part yet but i bet it's a fun one since Kai's the one who is featured XD thank you very much for the kind reviews :D it really mean A LOT. here's 9~ enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_**You are now Captain Mal Fallon**_

Driving back to the precinct feels like forever with the silence eating the atmosphere. Neha opens her mouth, trying to say something to break the awkwardness, only to shut it when she sees your face harden. You arrive at the station half an hour earlier than how much it took you to drive to the restaurant. Maybe because you stepped on the gas a little too hard and forgot what red lights meant since ninety percent of your brain is on playback mode at that scenery you'd rather forget.

Neha bites her lip and tries for another distraction.

**Neha**: What time are we going?

**Mal**: I think I'm gonna go under time.

You pick up your papers, folders and other things that need to be done. Physically you're there, but mentally, metaphysically, you are lost in the darkness you've never felt for such a long time.

**Mal**: Do you mind taking the bus?

You ask her absent mindedly while running a quick scan through your mental list.

**Neha**: No, I'm cool with it.

Going for the bulkiest looking bag, you head outside with Neha trailing behind, and toss Ken his keys.

**Mal**: Heads up!

Ken turns his head just in time to catch them before it causes some serious dent on his face.

**Ken**: Where are you going?

You quickly think for a scapegoat.

**Mal**: I need to bring Miss Mansignh here back to the comfort of _our_ house.

**Ken**: Talk about your house eh, what about your car?

**Mal**: Nat's still using it, she'll drive it home.

He nods and goes back to his own share of frustration as he scowls at his papers. Heading out, you thought how it's a great timing for him not to be tenacious about why you're leaving so early, because you're feeling that something building inside, waiting to be released, and you don't want to go thermo nuclear on anyone, especially not on your best-friend. After almost ten minutes you look around and still don't see a sign of any bus coming you decide to ask Neha.

Mal: On the other hand, do you mind taking another cab?

She acknowledges, knowing that you wouldn't take no for an answer, so you pick up your phone and dial the most familiar for-hire cab in town.

—

It's five in the afternoon when you arrive at your house; you assist Neha to the guest room.

**Neha**: Thank you very much Mal.

**Mal**: Sure, just call me if you still need something else.

She starts to unpack her things while you go to your room and lie back to the bed. You choose to endure the uncomfortable feeling of your suit since you're too exhausted to change into something; you loosen your tie and let your eye lids do the job as you start to doze off.

_It's a sunny afternoon, the rays burn your skin as you wait patiently in the car. You look at the mirror and practice._

_**Mal**__: I'm sorry for being too busy, I promised I'll make time and this is it._

_The man with ocean blue eyes smile, but it fades as you sigh and shake your head._

_**Mal**__: No. Too cheerful._

_Taking in another deep breath, you compose your face, this time in serious mode._

_**Mal**__: I know it has been a very busy time for us. But I miss you, and I was hoping if we could spend the night together?_

_Now you feel how the sincerity emanates in his eyes. You relax, satisfied as you slump back and wait for her. When you finally see Sandra, stepping out the building, you grab the roses and quickly brush your suit making sure everything is in place. You get off the car, fill in your lungs with fresh air for the last time and make your make to approach her… You stop, only a few steps away when a guy comes after her and grabs her waist. She smiles at him, that smile she gave you in the first years of your marriage, and he returns it by leaning in for a kiss. She closes her eyes, tight as your now-clenched fist._

You suddenly jerk up like the way your heart would if ribs and flesh aren't stopping it right now. You stare at the emptiness the room offers and calm yourself as the memory slowly fades.

**Mal**: Damn…

_**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams Fallon**_

Frantically driving through the sea of vehicles, while trying to dial every now and then, hoping to finally hear his genuine voice, not the recorded version.

**Mal**: This is Mal Fallon. I'm sorry but I can't attend to you now, but you can leave a message after the b…

Sighing in defeat, you hang up for the nth time before the recording comes to an end.

_God, talk about timing._

You park just outside the precinct and Blaise is the one who greets you.

**Blaise**: Hey Nat!

**Natara**: Blaise.

**Blaise**: What's up?

**Natara**: Uhh. Nothing. Did Mal arrive yet?

**Blaise**: I don't know, just got here with J from a field work, go ask Ken.

Nodding to her, you approach Ken's desk.

**Ken**: What a surprise to see you in my cubicle.

**Natara**: Have you seen Mal?

**Ken**: Oh, you just missed him. He went under time to bring your sister home.

**Natara**: Is that so? Thanks.

**Ken:** Did something happen?

**Natara**: Nothing, guess I'll have to go under time.

**Ken**: Sure.

You nod at him and go back to the car.

It's already dark when you arrive after an hour of drive. You look at the house which all the lights are dimmed except for the guests' room. Waiting on the porch, you arrange your thoughts on how explain what he saw. The moment you feel you're ready for whatever is to come, you subtly rub your knuckles to the door. With a slow creak, the door opens; your heart race and you feel the lack of oxygen burning your throat all the way to your gut.

**Neha**: Welcome home.

Neha greets you cheerfully as the oxygen finds its way back. You glare at her gleeful expression.

**Neha**: What's up with you people? Welcoming a guest with either a scowl or glare?

**Natara**: Why are you here?

**Neha**: Mom and dad already agreed.

She sticks her tongue out as you go inside, she's about to go back upstairs but stops as soon as you call her name.

**Natara**: Neha!

She spins and almost lose her footing, good thing her reflex in better than before.

**Neha**: Woah, do you really startle any guest who arrives here?

Ignoring her remark, you proceed to ask what made you go home in the first place.

**Natara**: Have you seen Mal?

She bites her lip for a while, then answers

**Neha**: I think he's in your room.

You nod and she returns it before going back up. Feeling the uneasiness to not settle the misunderstanding sooner, you get up to your feet and go for your room.

Reaching for the door, you take a deep breath and slowly turn the knob. The breeze greets you and sends chills as you enter the room surrounded by the darkness, the moon serving as the only light.

**Natara**: Mal?

Out on the terrace, he turns, those ocean blue eyes drowning every part of your body, filling every space of your heart, and instantly, you felt… home. He turns back to look at how the moon illuminates San Fracisco. You take the opportunity to move. When you're closer, you see his eyes closed, and in deep thought. You slowly snake your arms around him. And rest your head on his shoulders.

**Natara**: I'm sorry.

**Mal**: Sorry for what?

You let the evening breeze and his scent fill your needing lungs. Picking up the lost pieces of your thoughts, you start to explain.

**Natara**: I and Marco used to be in love, back in college, he was my first love and I am his. But he went to play professional football and chose to break up with me.

You feel him stiffen, but he stays passive, saying nothing, just listening and digesting every word you say.

**Natara**: What we had was in the past, and like I told him. You are my present, and my future.

You tighten your hug, feeling every part of him. Wanting to have his strong arms around you. His warm skin against yours. As the silence covers this cool breeze, you close your eyes and listen to his breathing, every rise and fall of his rib cage, every heart beat… and as time goes, you feel the way yours is matching his. Every synchronized beat reminds you that this is where you wanna be. This is where you _need _to be.

**Mal**: It's okay.

Stunned by those two words, you feel every thought you gathered thrown out the window again. You blink and feel your muscle again as you open your mouth.

**Natara**: What?

He turns around and frames your chin with his hands, making you look into his eyes. Submerging you in them. Making you feel that you could see his soul.

**Mal**: It's okay.

He repeats those two soothing but unexpected words and gently caresses your wrinkling brow.

**Mal**: Seeing you with him. You looked something together. Like I'm being the jerk in some movie trying to pull away the main girl from the main boy.

**Natara**: No…

You open your mouth to protest but he puts a finger to stop it and shrugs.

**Mal**: But I don't care. Even if it makes me a villain, I just don't care. I've said this before and I'll say it again…

He pauses, taking in your reaction.

**Mal**: I'll never let you go.

His words make you unable to move, and he leans in. The moment his lips touch yours, you feel something inside explode like the fourth of July. Something sweet, happy and endless. Something so honest it can't be possible. And everything comes in place. This is _the _man for you. He is _your _man. You feel his arms go to your waist from your face and pull you closer to him. That thought you had becoming reality as you feel his muscles flex, holding you. He breaks the kiss and leans his forehead to yours, eyes still closed.

**Mal**: I was ready and determined to be the bad guy if you told me you still loved him. Seeing you with him reminded me that moment with Sandra, back then I just gave her up, but now, I can't take it. I can't bear to see you in another man's arms. My fists clenched to the thought so I decided to seek calmness. Then your assurance was the most comforting thing I've heard.

He smiles, your favorite Fallon smile with his eyes still closed.

**Natara**: I really don't know if having you is legal. But I'd rather be in a cell than anywhere without you.

His eyes open up and you give him your very own smile. The ocean sparkles as he lifts you, bridal style into the room. You giggle and his lips find yours again.

**Mal**: I love you so much.

**Natara**: I love you too.

The moment is ruined when Neha clears her throat.

**Neha**: Ehem…

You both glare her icily and she returns it with a glacier.

Neha: As much as I don't want to be some villains' side kick, who shows up in the middle of the climax, don't you guys feel hungry?

She rubs her stomach and you burst into laughter, as your stomachs seconds her motion.

**Mal**: Chinese take-out?

**Natara**: Oh please!

**Neha**: Again?! Don't you guys get tired of it?

**Natara**: No, if you really want to live with us then you should start to live with what we eat.

You stick your tongue out, mimicking her and she rolls her eyes.

**Neha**: Mal! What did you do to my sister?

**Mal**: Nothing that she didn't do to me.

Mal grins at her and gets his keys from your pocket.

**Mal**: Gotcha.

He gives you a quick peck and runs for the stairs, you pursuit him but fail as he reaches the cars door. Neha laughs at the sight and decides to leave you two alone by standing in front of the houses' door.

**Neha**: Get me whatever Nat is getting. So much for being grownups!

She teases just in time for you to hear before you are able to start the car.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so so sorry for the late uploads :( kind of having a hard time sorting the story line in my head and lost of school works.. but still I'm very thankful for those who continue to read this fan fictions :)) your every reviews and views really mean a lot to me :D anyway i'll stop babbling and give you chapter 10 :D enjoy reading~**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**You are now Marco Torres**

_You stand in the living room, staring at the beautiful lady resting at your wall. She looks into your eyes like she can see your whole being, consuming you in every second. Her chocolate brown eyes looks sweeter than those you have actually tasted. Her olive skin glows under the suns radiance, raising the portrait above the others that are hanged with it._

_Marco: Who's the girl?_

_Voice: She is someone special._

_You look at him, confused._

_Someone special…_

You blink, returning back to reality as the other business men look at you expectantly.

**Marco**: Go on.

They resume discussing about profits and losses for the year, for the past year and so on. Some even blabber about reducing employees and outsource to save cost, some say to focus on the core of the business than trying to diverse. You listen absent-mindedly while they debate on the things you've already heard in the past ten years of handling the business. As the presenter finishes, you dismiss the board and as if on cue, your phone vibrates.

**Marco**: Marco.

**Voice**: How's the plan?

**Marco**: Looks like she's really attached to her husband.

There's a brief silence

**Voice**: Is that so? Are you going to just give up?

**Marco**: No. Not a chance.

**Voice**: That's the spirit.

You continue the discussion as the voice asks you about your day. When the line finally goes dead, you lean on your back rest and take a nap.

_It's the first day of high school; you get down the car driven by your father, since your mother's too busy with the company. You hop off, just like any other teen, excited for the first day of the classes as he screams._

_Voice: Be careful! And good luck!_

_You flash an arrogant grin and wave good bye. As you search for your room, you bump into a girl, who looks like the same age and she's going to be late for something._

_Girl: Oh no, my books._

_She picks them up in a hurry that you feel a pang of guilt and bow down to help._

_Marco: I'm so sorry._

_As you pick the last book, her hand finds it at the same time as yours and for the first time look into her eyes. You are stunned when that familiar sweet feeling washes all over and hold you hostage, unable to move._

_Girl: Uhm…_

_You blink and are drawn back to reality as you feel her tryin to pull her book. _

_Marco: Sorry._

_Handing the book to her, you apologize once again before she turns to her heels. The bell rings and the busy hallway turns into an isolated boulevard as they all head to their respective classrooms._

_Marco: Damn! I still don't know what room I'm in! _

_The day goes by like a jet plane when the bell rings for the last time. Picking up your things, you go through all the subjects and make a mental list of the teachers do's and don'ts. As you wait just outside the school for your father's sedan, your eyes fall upon a limousine parking just across the street._

_Marco: Sweet ride._

_You admire the long elegant vehicle when a woman comes down. She wears a corporate attire and looks like she's looking for something. She looks at your direction and waves, you have that urge to raise your hand and wave back but you stop yourself, knowing that it's not you whom she's calling._

_Woman: Natara!_

_She screams a unique name, some name that not common in this part of the state, out of curiosity, you turn your head in the way of her stare and find the girl you bumped into earlier._

_Natara: Mom!_

_She waves back, looks from left to right before jogging her way to the car. As much as you want to divert your attention, your eyes deceive you as they remain at the scene until they get in the car. The limo drives away and as if on cue, your father taps your shoulder._

_Voice: Looks like I don't need to tell you who you should go for._

_His voice startles you making you jump a little._

_Marco: Uhmm… Hey._

_Voice: Ready to go?_

_Marco: Yeah, sure._

_You get inside the black volvo and look at the window while that scene keeps replaying in your head._

—

_Since that first meeting, your dad kept talking about that girl. What's her name? Natara. About how you should try your best to win her heart,as much as how much you wanted to tell him otherwise, you decided to shut your mouth because you've never seen him so happy, so determined, never remembered his eyes sparkle like they are now whenever he mentions her name. So you listened to every word he said and didn't complain __feeling like the need to return a favor since this is the only thing he asked after raising you. A__s days went by, his words slowly became reality, you never looked at anyone but Natara. Like a robot programmed to do nothing but what the controller tells you to. You started to court her, got to know her better and learned that she's not hard to love._

_Natara: Marco!_

_Marco: Hey Nat!_

_You grin at her while she jogs over to you._

_Natara: Any plans for college?_

_Getting and carrying her books you ask in confusion._

_Marco: College? We're only on our second year of high school._

_Natara: Well I thought that if you plan sooner, the more ready you'll be. I heard that college can be so tough._

_With your free arm, you grab her waist and spin her so she's looking at you while she giggles._

_Marco: Nothing's tough for you, if I didn't know you better, I'd think that you're a guy._

_Natara: So what if I'm a guy? You wouldn't love me?_

_Marco: Definitely._

_She frowns and you laugh, you tap her nose with you point finger._

_Marco: I'd take you, whatever you are._

_She slightly blushes and tip toes to touch her lips. As soon as the soft part collide, you close your eyes._

_**Ring...**_

Your eyes flutter open as the clock booms, alarming as it strikes six, signalling for the end of the day. You groggily rub your eyes and prepare your things to leave.

Marco: Ella!

Your secretary hurriedly comes to your office.

**Ella**: Yes sir?

**Marco**: Cancel all my meetings tomorrow, I need to do something.

* * *

_**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams Fallon**_

You lie on the bed with your head on Mal's chest and stare at the ceiling while listening to that heart beat you'll never get tired of.

**Natara**: I was worried…

The sweet music is interrupted by his deep voice.

**Mal**: About what?

**Natara**: About your reaction. Your eyes looked just like when I was still dating Oscar.

Silence looms, surrounding the room.

**Mal**: You know me that well.

You feel his chest rumble as he laughs softly before kissing your head. You look up, confused, and find his blue eyes lock on yours.

**Mal**: Like I said, you two looked like something, I tried to deny it but another part of me wanted to barge in and break his nose. But then I know you'll be hurt, past or not, he's still your friend.

**Natara**: He's a good man.

**Mal**: Yeah, I can see it. But there's something in the way he looked at you. It's as if he wants you back.

That last statement caught you off guard, and his words ring back.

_I __mean it Natara and I want you back. I'll take you back in whatever way I could._

**Mal**: Tell me.

**Natara**: What?

**Mal**: About him.

**Natara**: What?

You eye at him surprised and suspicious.

**Mal**: About what you had.

**Natara**: Why does it matter? It's in the past.

Mal: I have to know what I'm up against with. I don't want to engage a war unarmed.

He's being persuasive and demanding, so you sigh and sit up straight, he mimics you and settles down beside. You feel his gaze, but you can't bear to return it because of the guilt you'll feel if you see even a little sign of pain in them while you tell the long gone and forgotten story.

**Natara**: He was my first love. We met way back in high school. His father's a businessman.

You pause, waiting for him to say something, but he remains silent, focusing at you.

**Natara**: We were… in love. I could say madly in love as teenagers.

As soon as you say it, you flinch but Mal still listens intently.

**Natara**: So in college, we took the same course, business. But when we got to third year, he transferred because of football and I switched to criminal psychology. You know the rest of the story.

You feel yourself fidget, uncomfortable with this conversation. Back then you always prepared yourself on the possible things that's gonna happen. But this time you weren't prepared for this. Your past colliding with your present. As you feel his eyes let go, you peek and see him looking up. Lost in the silence and darkness of the might.

**Natara**: Mal…

He closes his eyes and laughs softly.

**Mal**: I didn't know how big I'm up against with.

**Natara**: You're up to no one. I love you. That will never change.

**Mal**: I love you too. But I'll take this challenge; he wants to take you back? Then he should get past me.

You look at him and see that he's serious about it.

**Natara**: Can't I have a say at this?

He chuckles one last time before cupping your face to his hands and forcing you to drown in those sincere deep blue eyes.

Mal: I've got to prove to anyone how much I love you. And that whatever they'll do, I won't let them take you away from me.

His lips finds yours and you feel electricity flow through your veins, making every part of you alive, shocking every cell alive. Your hands grip his tousled brown hair and a deep growl rises from his chest making you moan. His hands slide down your back, supporting you weight as he slowly lays you on the bed making him on top.

**Mal**: I love you so much Natara Mansignh Williams Fallon.

You smile at the way his last name suits your name.

**Natara**: And I love you so much Malachi Charles Fallon.

He chuckles at the sound of his whole name.

**Mal**: Normally, I should be frustrated because you called me by my whole name.

**Natara**: What's wrong with it? It suits you.

Your lips tug almost reaching your ears while he snorts.

**Mal**: No it doesn't.

**Natara**: Yes it does.

She argues and you know you're gonna be the first to give in so you silence her by locking your lips to her.

**Natara**: Hmmm

You were about to deepen it when she pulls back.

**Natara**: As much as I want to kiss you, we have a party to attend tomorrow, and I don't want some bags under my eyes.

**Mal**: Can't we skip the party?

He tries

**Natara**: No. It's my dad's party.

**Mal**: Pssshhh businessmen.

He slumps back to the bed, disappointed, but you see him smile in the dark.

**Natara**: Now now, behave Mister Fallon and Good night.

You peck his cheeks and he pouts his lips

**Mal**: Good night Mrs. Fallon.

He lifts your head, moving it on top of his chest, and his heart beat serves as a lullaby, making you feel calm and serene.

* * *

**Hazel,**

Thank you very much :D

**Molly,**

wow, thank you! :)) i wasn't expecting that, because again, i'm not confident with that chapter

**Jade,**

lol thank you! I was still hesitating to upload that chapter because there's something that I want to write, but I can't think of any words to start it.

**bugreid,**

aww don't cry lol I'll give you a hanky :)) of course I can't bear to see them fighting any longer XD


End file.
